Running From the Vongola is NOT Good for Your Health
by InvisibleCookie
Summary: Tsuna and his classmates will go to Italy, thanks to Reborn disguised as Reboyama-sensei. Tsuna will try his best to hide his secret but what he didn't know was there was a reason why the whole class is going to Italy. When he finds out, he's in it for a big surprise. 4YL, Tsuna is 18 and is on his last year of high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Running From the Vongola is NOT Good for Your Health

**Genre: **Adventure, Friendship

**Summary: **Tsuna and his classmates will go to Italy, thanks to Reborn disguised as Reboyama-sensei. Tsuna will try his best to hide his secret but what he didn't know was there was a reason why the whole class is going to Italy. When he finds out, he's in it for a big surprise. 4YL, Tsuna is 18 and is on his last year of high school.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR. If I did, I would be the happiest person on earth.

* * *

It was just a normal day…. Well, as normal as it can be for the future Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Today was the school's annual field trip. Usually, the whole third year class will go to a boring place like the museum or the factory but this year was different. This year, they were going overseas! Different countries were assigned to the third year classes. It was just Tsuna's luck that their class had been chosen to go to Italy.

_Italy._ It was the heart of the mafia, a place of danger. Why, why did it have to be Tsuna's class? It could've been class 3-B or class 3-C but no, it has to be class 3-A, Tsuna's class. Tsuna knew that this was no coincidence. This was the work of his Spartan tutor who, Reborn, who happens to chaperone the trip as Reboyama-sensei. What was weirder, they were going to stay there for the rest of the school year. Meaning, 5 months. **_5 months!_** How could Tsuna keep up his secret of being the Vongola Decimo?

Tsuna can remember the surprising announcement as if it was yesterday. Well, it _was_ yesterday but that's beside the point.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Class 3-A quieted down as their homeroom teacher, Nezu-sensei, cleared his throat loudly._

_"Class, you're all aware that tomorrow will be the third year's annual field trip right?" Nezu-sensei said. "There's been a slight change of plan regarding the field trip." Murmurs broke out the room._

_"Does this mean were not going to go to another bori- I mean exciting field trip to the museum?" asked one student._

_"Yes, I can just stay home and sleep." Said another one._

_"I was looking forward to the field trip. What a shame it has been cancelled." said a student, sarcasm dripping in his voice._

_Nezu cleared his throat to gain attention. When everyone's eyes were on him, he started speaking once more. "Now, now class. The field trip has _not _been cancelled. There's been a change of the venue. Reboyama-sensei will explain more." As if on cue, Reborn, disguised as Reboyama-sensei, jumped on the teacher's desk. _

_Tsuna frowned. What was Reborn up to this time?_

_"Ciaossu, minna. This year, instead of going at the museum tomorrow, you'll be going overseas instead." Reboyama-sensei said._

'Reborn…. Always strait to the point….'_ Tsuna sighed inwardly._

_Murmurs broke out the room once more._

_"Overseas? But I don't have a passport!"_

_"Did the school suddenly got rich overnight? How can they afford an overseas trip?"_

_"I wonder if my parents will allow me…."_

_"What country will we go to? Russia? India? America?"_

_"I'm already excited!"_

_Nezu cleared his throat. "Quiet down, class. Reboyama-sensei is not yet done."_

_"A country has been randomly picked to be your destination. The country picked was Italy. Your first destination there will be Sicily. Your parents or guardians has been asked for permission beforehand. The class representative will distribute your passport and instructions." Reboyama-sensei said._

_The class representative raised her hand. "Ano…. Reboyama-sensei, how did we have passports? As far as I know, I never applied for one…. And who will pay for the expenses?" _

_"It has been taken care of by a generous friend of mine and the whole trip will be sponsored by a company based in Italy. That company is called the Vongola."_

_Tsuna sweatdropped at that. How would Tsuna hide his identity of being the Vongola Decimo when most of the Vongola already knows who he is? And if his classmates knew then he would be breaking the _Omerta._ And it he breaks the Omerta, that means he'll get imprisoned! What is Reborn planning?_

_"Make sure you arrive 30 minutes before the departure. That is all." With that, Reborn left the room. There was a moment of silence when a student decided to voice out his question._

_"Wait," said a random student. "Don't you need our signatures for our passports?"_

_(Flashback End)_

* * *

The whole class gaped at what they say upon entering the airport. Right before their eyes was a very impressive looking airplane.

"Are we even in the right terminal?!" exclaimed Tetsuo.

"Isn't this the VIP terminal?" asked Minami.

"It looks like it's very expensive. Reboyama-sensei's friend must be really rich…." Hana muttered to her friend. Kyoko just smiled, already knowing what the situation was after seeing the Vongola crest at one side of the plane.

"Minna, we will be boarding the plane soon so make sure everyone's here." Said the class representative, Zuki.

She looked around, searching for anyone who might be missing.

"Where's Kozato-san?" she asked everyone.

"Ah~" Tsuna suddenly remembered something important. "Enma-kun won't be able to go because of….. umm….. family problems"

Tsuna knew that Enma wasn't able to go because he was called to Italy for an important meeting. Over the years, the Shimon famiglia has gained recognition among the other mafia families. Tsuna wouldn't be surprised if they met Enma at Italy.

"Hmm? Is that so?" Zuki said. "Well then minna, we will be boarding the plane in a few moments. Make sure your possessions are intact, your luggage has been sent ahead. We will be staying in Italy for….. EH?! 5 MONTHS?!" she said, reading on a piece of paper.

"5 MONTHS?!" echoed everyone else except Yamamoto who just laughed good-naturedly.

"That's a pretty long time to spend at Italy," he put on his trademark grin which made a few girls swoon.

"Anyway.." Zuki cleared her throat. "We will be saying at the Vongola mansion. The Vongola is the company sponsoring for our trip."

"Uh… Kaicho-san.." a girl, named Yuri, raised her hand. "How about our studies?"

"The Vongola will also provide us the lessons. Any more questions till we board the plane?" the ever so charismatic representative asked. No one raised their hands so they went in a single file line and started to board the plane.

"Wow," most of the students muttered once they saw the inside of the plane. Needless to say, it was very impressive. Chandeliers hung high on the ceiling above, expensive looking furniture was littered around the room, and there were butlers on one side of the room, ready to be given directions.

"Students, you are free to explore the plane but please avoid going to the topmost floor. It is a room for the owner of the plane and only employees are allowed there." A voice rang in the speakers, a voice that they recognized as Reboyama-sensei. Tsuna's classmates dispersed immediately. Some exploring, some ordering food from the butlers, and some sleeping.

Tsuna crashed onto a chair. This was going to be a long fight…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo minna-san!**

**All of you made me happy~**

**I just wanna say thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

**Glad you liked the first chapter! **

**On with chapter 2!**

"Japanese"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Italian"_

Tsuna was just lounging on the very comfortable chair, reading a random magazine he saw. The magazine was about cars and stuff like that. Then he was disturbed by a butler in the middle of reading about the Ferrari.

"Excuse me, Decimo. There's someone who would like talk to you in the phone." The butler said, holding out a phone.

"Uh… Thank you…" Tsuna stood up and took the phone from the butler's hands. The butler bowed and returned to his duties. Tsuna put his ear against the phone.

"Hello?"

"Juudaime!" Tsuna heard his Storm Guardian's voice. When they graduated in middle school, Gokudera went to Italy to temporarily take over the Famiglia he was originally from. At first, the bomber was reluctant to leave but Tsuna told him that his family should come first before his _Famiglia_.

"Hello, Gokudera-kun. How're things going there at Italy?" Tsuna said.

"Everything's great juudaime! I'm at the Vongola mansion right now. My cousin agreed to take over the famiglia!"

"Ah~ that's good, Gokudera-kun. We're in a plane going to Italy now~"

"As your right hand man, I will come when you arrive at Italy, tenth! Excuse me, juudaime. I have more matters to take care of." With that, the other line went silent. Tsuna smiled to himself. Even though Gokudera was still thankful to him for saving his life, he has now grown out of the excessive admiration. Though Tsuna can still say that Gokudera was still tightly attached to him and obsessed with him but not like 4 years ago.

Tsuna, tired from all the worrying and the pacing he did the previous night, yawned. He finally noticed that he was tired so he took a nap.

When Tsuna woke up, he saw that they were approaching the ground.

"We're here already?" Tsuna yawned.

"Yo, Tsuna~" said Yamamoto. "I was just about to wake you up. The plane's about to land~"

"I see…" Tsuna looked out to the mirror and saw that they have landed in a clearing in the woods. In the distance, he saw the Vongola mansion, standing tall and powerful.

"Attention to all passengers, you may proceed to exit the plane now." A monotonous voice rang through the speakers. Upon hearing this, Tsuna's classmates started pouring out of the plane. Before Tsuna even started to walk towards the exit, he was called by Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna, Yamamoto, Kyoko and Hana," the arcobaleno said. "Come here."

_'Did he really have to add _"dame"_? _ Tsuna thought. _'And why is Kurokawa-san included too?'_

"What is it arcobaleno?" said Hana.

_'What?!' _ Tsuna thought, dumbfounded. _'Did Kurokawa-san just call Reborn arcobaleno?! She knows about the curse? And the mafia?!'_

"You will be taking a different route than your classmates." Reborn said, getting strait to the point. "Your identities are well known in the mafia. It will be best if your classmates aren't involved yet."

The four teens nodded. They understood the situation perfectly. By going with their classmates, they would be putting them in danger.

"Follow me." Said the hitman. He started walking towards the stairs leading to the basement. The four teens followed. While they were walking through dark corridors, Tsuna took the chance to voice out his question.

"Etto…. Kurokawa-san…" Tsuna muttered. It was enough for Hana to hear because they were walking through a creepily quiet corridor.

"Hmm? Spit it out Sawada." Hana said, looking over her shoulder.

"I thought you didn't know about the mafia, judging of your reaction earlier in the airport…." Tsuna scratched the back of his head.

"It's called acting, Sawada. And as for knowing about the mafia, did you really think Ryohei would keep a secret from me?" she muttered, turning to a light shade of pink upon the mention of her boyfriend.

Kyoko smiled at her friend. It's been a month since Hana and her brother got together. It has been an 'EXTREME RELATIONSHIP' as her brother put it. Personally, Kyoko think that they look cute together.

"Oh…. Right…" Tsuna scratched the back of his head again.

"We're here." Reborn suddenly said. Tsuna's attention quickly redirected to Reborn. He was gesturing to a door.

Yamamoto was the first to exit, holding his katakana in a fighting stance. Then Tsuna followed him, holding a pistol that his father got him. He would normally use his X Gloves but he might set the whole forest on fire. Kyoko and Hana followed them, dangerously unarmed. Reborn came out last, holding Leon on his tiny fingers. He closed the exit and they started walking into the forest.

The walk through the forest was tense. No one dared to talk or make an unnecessary sound. Tsuna knew why. He knew that there are a lot of assassins around the woods of the Vongola mansion. None of them would like to die before they can even step on the Vongola mansion.

By the time they arrived at the mansion, the sun was sinking. They walked slowly to avoid detection and occasional spider webs.

"It's almost dinnertime." Reborn muttered, looking at his watch. He looked at the 4 teens. "Go clean yourselves up your respective rooms. Tsuna, your room is in the fourth floor, east wing. It's at the end of the hallway. You would see the name Vongola Decimo on its door. Yamamoto, your door is on the left side of Tsuna's room. It has the name of Vongola Decimo's Rain Guardian. Kyoko and Hana, you'll be sleeping beside Ryohei's room upon his request. It's in the third room in the left. Now clean yourselves up."

The four of them entered through the backdoor, where they were greeted by a lot of guards and butlers. They took the stairs which is only to be used by the Vongola Decimo and their guardians. They knew that because one of the guards told them. The set of stairs led to the east wing of the fourth floor. Once on the fourth floor, they were greeted by an unexpected friend.

"Hn. Herbivores." Said Hibari Kyoya, Namimori-chuu's former carnivorous prefect. Then without another word, the skylark passed by them. Tsuna sighed audibly.

"I thought he was gonna challenge me to fight him again." He muttered under his breath.

The four teens went to their respective rooms to get changed or relax before dinner was served.

Dinner was served at exactly 6:30 pm in the Vongola mansion. Tsuna knew this because he went to the Vongola mansion once for his inheritance ceremony when he was 16. Technically, he was handling the Vongola now but Timoteo insisted that he finish his studies first before going to Italy.

He went down to the dining room which was on the ground floor. On the way, he was greeted by butlers, maids, and subordinates in the Vongola mansion. Of course, he greeted them back.

He was already in front of the closed door of the main dining room of the Vongola mansion, he was stopped by a very familiar person.

"Juudaime!" exclaimed his Storm Guardian.

"Gokudera-kun!" said Tsuna.

_"Welcome back, tenth." _Said Gokudera in Italian. Well, they were in Italy.

_ "It's good to be back."_ Tsuna replied. _"Where are the other guardians?"_

_"I don't know where the baseball idiot is but the rest are already there." _He gestured to the dining room.

_"Ah~ let's go in now. It's six-thirty already."_ Tsuna said, looking at his watch. Gokudera nodded and then they entered the dining room. They were met by stares.

**And that wraps up another chapter!**

**Sorry if it's too short for you… It could've been longer but I wanted to stop there.**

**To tell the truth, I wrote more than half of this chapter in class. I think inspiration strikes when we have class =_="**

**Just tell me if I have some mistakes so I can fix it.**

**And as for your questions, they'll be answered later in the story.**

**Ja Ne~**


	3. Chapter 3

"Japanese"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

A moment of silence passed over to the whole Vongola dining room. Every one of Tsuna's classmates were staring at him and Gokudera. Then, chaos and confusion broke out.

"KYAAAAAHH! Isn't that Gokudera-kun?!"

"He looks so cute in that shirt!"

"He so handsome,"

"Do you think he's still single?"

"Oh, great. The monkey's here," Hana muttered, annoyed that her classmates were so noisy.

Gokudera ignored all the squealing girls but glared at Hana at her remark. He learned to control his anger with the help of his beloved Juudaime. Well, at least in the presence of strangers, that is.

Tsuna walked to his seat at the head of the table. Gokudera followed his boss quietly, ignoring the drooling and squealing girls. Tsuna was about to sit down when the class representative saw him.

"Ah~ Sawada-san, that seat is reserved to the boss of the Vongola," she said. Tsuna mentally cursed at his stupidity. He was used to sitting on the head of the table in the mansion from the time of the inheritance ceremony. He didn't realize that he was in the presence of his innocent classmates. Now what was he going to do?

"But there's no other seat left!" Tsuna blurted out as Gokudera took a seat at his right side.

"But-," she started but she was interrupted by Timoteo who just came in.

"It's alright, Zuki-chan," he said in a very kind voice, taking a seat in the other end of the table. "Tsuna can sit anywhere he likes." Zuki just nodded while thinking of how kind the old man is.

'_Thanks grandpa,'_ Tsuna thought. He was really lucky that Timoteo prolonged the time when his classmates will know he's the Decimo.

Tsuna finally took a seat and calmed Gokudera down who looked like he wanted to throw his dynamites at Zuki for questioning his boss. Nono cleared his throat, successfully catching the attention of everyone in the room.

Nono began his welcoming speech in a gentle yet commanding voice of his.

"Welcome, students! You are here because you've been chosen as a part of the Vongola training program!"

"Training?" echoed a student.

In his mind, Tsuna also thought the same thing. Why training? After a moment, Tsuna realized what training meant and paled dramatically.

'_Oh no…. no no no no…..' _Tsuna thought.

"Juudaime, daijoubu?" Gokudera whispered to Tsuna after seeing him pale.

"I'm alright… It's nothing," Tsuna shook his head as Timoteo continued his speech. "Excuse me… I need to go to the bathroom." With that, Tsuna stood up and left the dining room through the back door behind him.

Gokudera didn't follow. He can sense that his boss was worried about what will happen to his classmates once the 'training' starts. But Gokudera can't help but contemplate why his boss would care for his classmates. They're just "random bastards who aren't even worthy to be in Juudaime's presence". But Gokudera didn't object Nono's decision. He respected him and his decision.

* * *

Tsuna splashed water on his face once again. Yup, he was awake. He wasn't dreaming. If he wasn't dreaming then….

No. He didn't even want to think about it.

Grandpa won't allow it. They're still so innocent….

* * *

In the middle of the night, when everybody else was sleeping, Tsuna woke up. He tossed and turned in his covers, wanting to go back to sleep but he just can't. He guessed it was because he felt uneasy being in the same room with his classmates. It's really hard not to when they were the same classmates that bullies him.

As quietly as he can, he crept out of the room where his classmates are sleeping. Tsuna wanted a midnight snack before he sleeps once more.

Hardly anyone in the Vongola mansion was awake. Only the guards guarding the perimeter of the mansion were awake. Tsuna didn't meet anyone in his trip to the kitchen. Getting a midnight snack would be easy cause' Tsuna knows where the chefs keep the cookies. The only problem was if anyone (i.e. Reborn) catches him strolling around the mansion at night. But Reborn was 5 years old right now* and he probably needed his sleep.

The worst case scenario would be that one of his classmates catches him while he was eating his snack. That would be really awkward and hard to explain…

* * *

***In the end of the Arcobaleno Arc, it was mentioned that the Arcobalenos will grow like normal people. So Reborn is 5 years old cause' this story is set 4YL.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Japanese"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Italian"_

* * *

When Tsuna was done with his midnight snack, he started walking towards the guest room. Then a thought occurred to him. Why would he sleep with his classmates in the guest room when he could sleep in his room, where the Decimo was supposed to sleep? Besides, he would just probably end up staying up all night because of his unease. Tsuna didn't even know why he slept with his classmates whilst Takeshi, Kyoko and Hana slept in their designated room, alone.

Tsuna decided that he would sleep in his room instead. If Tsuna recalled correctly, his room was in the fourth floor, west wing. No, wait, it was east wing not west wing. Ah, the chef's homemade cookies just makes Tsuna lose his mind...

As Tsuna was walking down the seemingly endless hallway, a soft voice nearly scared him.

_"Boss,"_ said a light and female voice. Tsuna felt someone touch his shoulder. Tsuna turned around. A young woman just about Tsuna's age was in front of him. She was wearing a white sundress. She had purple hair tied up in a similar way as Mukuro's but half of it was laid down.

_"Chrome," _said Tsuna. _"You scared me…"_

_"Sorry boss," _Chrome lightly chuckled._ "I was just checking if it was you…"_

_"Of course it's me," _Tsuna said. _"Who else would it be?"_

_"I heard from the guards that your classmates will be staying here for five months as a field trip of some sort," _Chrome replied. _"You could've been one of the students walking around at night."_

_"You're right," _Tsuna said. _"I didn't see you in dinner. Where were you?" _Chrome bit her lip.

_"Boss, I have something to tell you…" _she said. _"The negotiations with the Fiore famiglia didn't go well," _Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. The Fiore Famiglia was the strongest mafia family in France. Recently, their family has been showing peculiar behavior. The Vongola Family requested a meeting with them for an alliance. They needed the alliance to find out what the Fiore Famiglia was up to.

The Vongola supposedly sent a diplomat to meet with the boss of the said famiglia, seeing as Tsuna was still in school at that time. Tsuna had no idea that the diplomat was Chrome.

_"What? Why?"_

_"The moment the 'negotiations' started, the boss attacked me…" _Chrome said. Tsuna mentally cursed.

_"Are you okay, then? Do you have injuries that need to be treated?"_ Tsuna said worriedly. He would never forgive himself if one of his guardians were hurt in any way (except if they themselves caused it).

_"No boss. I'm perfectly fine,"_ came Chrome's calm reply.

_"Good,"_ Tsuna sighed in relief. His intuition told him that Chrome was perfectly fine but there was still one thing that was bugging him. _"Hey, Chrome. Did they declare war against the Vongola?" _-cause if they did, Tsuna is _dead_.

Chrome hesitated for a moment. _"Yes boss,"_

Tsuna resisted screaming 'WHAT?!' out loud. After all, a mafia boss never shows that he's panicking. Besides, he would wake up everyone in the mansion and that would surface a lot of questions. But a war means trouble and trouble means more paperwork and more paperwork means more headaches. It was as if the world hates him.

_"B-boss, are you okay?"_ Chrome asked after a few seconds of silence.

_"Yes, I'm fine,"_ Tsuna replied. _"I'm going to go to sleep now. See you in the morning, Chrome." _Tsuna started to head over to his room.

_"I hope you sleep well boss,"_ Chrome told Tsuna's retreating figure.

_'Yeah, I hope so too,'_ Tsuna thought by himself.

* * *

Tsuna flicked on the light switch of his room.

It was like he remembered. The canopy bed on the far corner of the room with white sheets and fluffy pillows, tall bookshelves containing books Tsuna never read standing on one side of the room, a desk holding a desktop computer just a few feet away from the book shelves, a fireplace with two comfortable chairs in front of it, and finally a grand chandelier lighting up the whole room. The room was painted white and the floor was covered by royal red carpets. Red curtains covered the giant window on the side opposite to the door. But the thing that Tsuna liked the most about the room was the 5 foot tall portrait of him and his guardians towering above his bed. Tsuna asked for a simple room but according to the Ninth, this was the simplest it could get.

Tsuna was feeling sleepy so he paid no attention to all of these and went straight to sleep.

* * *

-** (Class Representative)** **Zuki's POV** -

Tsuna's classmates were called into breakfast by 7 am. Zuki stood on top of a bed and commanded her classmates.

"Alright, you guys! It's breakfast time so line up!" she shouted while doing a mental headcount.

_'Hmm? Where are Yamamoto-san, Kurokawa-san, Sasagawa-san and Sawada-san?' _she thought. By that time, everyone had lined up.

"Alright guys, let's move,"

* * *

Zuki was observing the detail of the mansion as they were heading to the dining room. The hallways were obviously designed by a world class designer. The design was beautifully intricate. On first glance, you would think that it was just normal beige wallpaper but if you look hard enough, you'll see that it has intricate carvings every corner.

The carvings never seem to be the same in every hallway. In one hallway, the carvings were roman numerals from one to ten. In one hallway the carvings were different kinds of weapons. There were knives, guns, and even forks. Zuki didn't think that forks were weapons so she just assumed that it was misplaced there or it was probably a trident or something.

On the third hallway that they passed through, there was different weather symbols carved. Zuki thought it was weird but she just didn't think much about it.

The weirdest was the fourth hallway they passed. There were names carved on the wall. Zuki spotted the name "Tsunayoshi Sawada" carved there. It looked as if it was newly carved there. Only about two or three years ago, it was probably carved there.

_'Why is Sawada-san's name carved on the wall?'_ Zuki thought to herself.

* * *

Zuki and her classmates arrived at the dining room to find that their four missing classmates, two former classmates, four little kids and a young woman wearing goggles were already waiting on the table. Tsuna was again, in the head of the table. Zuki paused to look at the scene in front of her.

Two little kids not older than ten years old were running on the table. One was a boy wearing cow-print clothes and little horns were on his hair. He was holding what seems to be a book of some sorts. A girl in red about the same age as the boy was chasing him. She was apparently trying to get the book back from the boy.

They were shouting something at each other in Italian so Zuki didn't understood a thing. She picked up the words 'Lambo', 'Broccoli head', and 'Cow' in English.

Zuki looked at Tsuna. He was watching the scene as if it was something normal. It was definitely anything but normal. _Why?_ The kids were running on walls, braking vases and portraits. Zuki was just frozen on the spot, watching the scene in front of her.

"A-ah… Zuki-san, you're here," Tsuna's voice shook Zuki in her trance. The two kids stopped running and dropped from the ceiling. _From the ceiling!_

"Sawada-san, what-?" Zuki asked, gesturing towards the kids. The girl was still trying to wrestle the boy for her book.

"I-it's nothing, Zuki-san," Tsuna said, timidly. "W-why aren't you coming in?"

Zuki forcefully shook herself out of her shocked state and lead her classmates in the dining room. Each one of her classmates took a seat and started chattering amongst them. Zuki turned to the girl beside her.

"Dokuro-san, why are you here in Italy?" Zuki asked. She has a hunch that Tsuna is hiding something and Chrome is part of that secret. It's the secret that Zuki wants to know about.

"I live- I mean, boss- Tsuna-san invited me here," the petite girl stuttered out. Zuki noticed that she cut herself from talking twice.

She almost said that she _lives_ here.

_'Hm, suspicious,' _Zuki thought.

"Why?" Zuki pressed. "Do you have some business here to take care of?" Chrome tensed slightly but Zuki saw it. Now Zuki was really getting curious.

Chrome seemed to think for a moment before nodding.

"I guess you can say that," Chrome muttered uneasily. Chrome coughed lightly. "Excuse me, Zuki-san. I have to go to the bathroom," she said, standing up.

Chrome never came back after leaving for the bathroom. Now Zuki felt like she offended or maybe scared the petite girl.

* * *

"You're curious about Tsuna's identity, right?" these are the words that made Zuki turn around the seemingly empty hallway. It took her five minutes to realize that the speaker was five year-old Reborn. Zuki croched down to Reborn's height and looked at him in the eye.

"What do you know, Reborn-san?" she asked.

"Everything," he said. Zuki wasn't surprised when she heard this. Since middle school, she already knew that Reborn wasn't a normal baby. Who wouldn't? She didn't think that babies can talk like that.

"Tell me."


End file.
